Transfers For 31 Days
by ZammiewithalotofPercabeth
Summary: What happens when 'Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy' never happened. What if the Sophomores are on a undercover mission for 31 days; no more no less. Full summary inside. Spies, no Circle of Cavan
1. Chapter 1-Josh?

**Summary:**

_What happens when 'Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy' never happened. What if the Sophomores are on a undercover mission for 31 days; no more no less. _  
_But what if we run into some certain Blackthorne Boys contemplating the same mission, but remember they're undercover. The mission? Simple stay undercover without being; don't get caught, don't get spotted and especially don't get comfortable. Seeing as the mission last 31 days (1 month) its easy, right? Not when you have an ex-boyfriend going to the new school your going to. _  
_Join the gang in the journey to be __normal__. Wow! Easier than it sounds when you're a spy-in-training; did I not mention that?_

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie?, Cammie? CAMERON!" Bex shouted at me from outside the bathroom. "Get your butt out of their so we can give you your before school makeover" She then followed up. I shrieked at the words 'before school makeover'.

"N-n-n-n-NO!" I shouted back "Keep the eyelash curlers away from me Bex, Liz some help please!" I managed to shout at Liz.

"No can do, I do your hair remember" Liz shouted

"Just get out of there already, we deal with this every morning, I thought we were improving, you only rampaged for 3 minutes yesterday before giving up, now its been 14 minutes and 56 seconds!" Macey shouted.

"Yeah well, I woke up late yesterday, today you decide to wake me up at 5:30 AM and I'm not coming out!" I shouted.

"Cameron, get your but out of there or I will-" Bex started shout before Cammie cut her off.

"Or you will what _Rebecca_" I taunted at her, realizing that was a very bad move. No one calls her Rebecca, unless you have a death wish.

"Cammie, come out of there and I won't kill you in P&E today; you know I'm fully capable of that" Bex said sweetly.

"Okay, okay I'm out!" I shouted as I ran out of the bathroom panting. Bex doesn't give many chances like that away, so I was out of there A.S.A.P  
I saw my station, and sat down at the chair; I was already wearing my school uniform as i had already taken a shower, hence the fact I was in the bathroom. As soon a i sat down, 3 pairs of hands were at my hair and face.

Once that kind of torture was over; took 7 minutes and 46 seconds (which is a record time I must say). I had my hair straight with slight curls on the front and had make-up on; mascara, eye-liner etc. Having several coats of mascara on, hint of eye-liner, some foundation to make my skin look flawless and a few other touches to make the make-up look natural. I had to admit they were good at what they did, I almost looked pretty. **(A/N: Remember this is Cammie's POV, I obviously think she is drop dead gorgeous but Cammie doesn't)**

_Oh yeah; Hi, I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, call me Cammie. I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and I'm in my second semester of my sophomore year. Last semester I managed to sneak out of the school and see my secret boyfriend Josh, who is currently my __**ex**__-boyfriend. Oh yeah; I go to a school for spies, well spies-in-training. I'm 16 (almost 17). My mum is Rachel Morgan and my dad is Matthew Morgan (yes I am practically a CIA legacy, but I don't like to take about it. My aunt is Abigail (Abby) Cameron and my god father being Joseph (Joe) Solomon. My best friends/roommates are Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, Rebecca (Bex) Baxter and Macey McHenry. And last but not least; My codename is: Chameleon._

After breakfast we went to our first lesson; being CoveOps (Covert Operations). There was a note on the door saying;

**Get packed and meet me at the front door 15 minutes.**

**~Solomon**

I checked the time exactly 8 o'clock. We rushed upstairs and started packing, well I just sat down on my bed and so did the others, we already knew about this ages ago (by ages about 2-3 day ago; 2 days, 17 hours, 57 minutes and 38 seconds to be precise). We were heading off to normal schools for 31 days for a mission; to be normal. We had to come up with covers and everything. About 5 minutes later we decided to head down as we packed once we found out about it; don't ask how we did, lets say-nah its to complicated.

"Girls you're done already?" Joe asked.

"Yah, did your really just ask us that though?" Bex replied

"Ah yeah, forgot you probably already knew about this a while ago"

"Yup 2 days, 18 hours, 2 minutes and 58 seconds" I said

"Well here comes the rest of your Sophomore class, into the vans" Joe said. About 30 girls were in my class so we had 3 vans. Including our luggage so it mad sense to have 3 vans.

We were separated by which school we were going to, 10 girls per school, we agreed we would stick together in our school. My school was _Roseville High_ _School_. The people I would be going with were;

**1. Me (duh!)**  
**2. Bex**  
**3. Liz **  
**4. Macey (Yay we were all together)**  
**5. Tina**  
**6. Courtney**  
**7. Eva**  
**8. Anna**  
**9. Mick**  
**10. Kim**

We were the dream team. Boo yah! It was gonna be very interesting. We pulled up outside a large type of house thing. The three vans didn't go to the same destination, probably because we weren't going to the same school. There were 3 cars parked outside the house and it looked big.

"Ladies, you will be going undercover for a month, but that cover you chose, whether you want to pose as a Gallagher Girl or be someone new. Your choice, we are going to see how you fare and I will be the new guidance counselor for the new students. Everything in this house is for you, 2 per bedroom. Just live normally okay?" Joe said, wow normal. Lets try it.

"Yes Mr Solomon" Everyone said in unison.

He then drove off leaving everyone pondering what we should do.

"Okay!" I then said/shouted "Well 1 four and 2 threes to a car" I then said. Everyone automatically got into groups. Me, Bex, Macey and Liz. Tina, Courtney and Eva. Anna, Mick and Kim. "Now to the room choosing" I then said then everyone brought their luggage to living room.

"Everyone's rooms are the same apart from 1, well 2, which connect" Macey said

"Well we'll take those 2" Bex said, and everyone agreed seeing as if you took those room the 2 rooms had to share s bathroom. Seeing as the wall was actually not a wall separating the room and a push wall that separates the room we decided to make the room 2 times as big by making the room one by pushing the push wall aside. It was easier to reach the bathroom then.

We were unpacking when we realized we only had like 20 minutes till normal school starts. So I decided to gather everyone together to see what our cover was.

"Okay so I was thinking, Gallagher transfers, we were given a project to stay here for a month as an exchange or something, but that's all we tell them okay? The reason if the push for one is...to get to know people other than Gallagher Girls" I said. Everyone nodded their heads

"Well we are sticking together right?" Tina asked

"Yup and no boys either we don't want a repeat of me, do we?" I replied sadly. Everyone gave me 'it's no your fault's and other soothing stuff.

"And-we got to get changed now meet up in 5 minutes to decide who's getting what car" Liz said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

We got changed and headed downstairs. Everyone was gathered outside. The cars were similar apart from the color.

"We take the red" Bex shouted the same time as Tina shouted

"We take the blue" Which was the same time Kim shouted

"We take the black" Everyone fell into a fit of giggles. We got into the cars and drove off to Roseville High School.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:**

We found parking spaces, everyone was looking at our cars as we drove through the parking lot. But once we were out, everyone's eyes were on us.

"Whoa, why are the looking at us" I whispered to Bex

"Because, we're new" She whispered back

"Oh yeah" I whispered

"Aha, sometimes I wonder why you're in Gallagher" She whispered back

"Not funny" I said.

We gathered our group together and headed to the front office. We collected our time tables and compared them. We were all in the honor classes together (surprise, surprise). And had all classes together, which is a bit strange but…oh well.

We weren't the only ones in the office that morning. There were ten boys, and judging that they were collecting timetables as well, _they were new_. The group of boys came to introduce themselves to us. Hmm it seems a bit weird 10 boys showing up, maybe they're like us. I shook my head from that thought they couldn't could they? The first one came up to us.

"Hi I'm Grant" Grant said introducing himself.

"Hi Grant, Bex" She said with a shake of her hand.

"Well this is Zach, Jonas, Nick, James, Liam, Blake, Mark, Preston and Alex" Grant then introduced us to them.

"I'm Cammie, Bex, as you know, Liz, Macey, Tina, Courtney, Eva, Kim, Anna and Mick" I said introducing us to them.

"Preston!" Macey shouted but not to load not to quiet. Loud enough for the 20 of us to hear.

"Macey?" Preston returned.

"Hey-wait what are you doing here" She whisper yelled.

"Wait, lets take a double take" Liz said the same time Jonas said. They both pulled out their notebooks. They saw each other do this and Liz started blushing while Jonas was going red.

"OMG, they're so cute" All the girls said at the same time. We burst into another fit of giggles.

"Back to the double take" Liz said firmly.

"Well, senators daughter" Macey pointed to herself "The senator and his dad are running together for the election next year or so, what are you doing here" She asked getting impatience.

"I could ask the same to you" He countered.

"In the election stay away from me. I'm making it official you are not to talk to me or my guards will take you out" She said seriously.

"Okay, okay, I'm here for the Blackthorne Institute exchange" He said **(A/N:** **Okay Blackthorne is not a school for assassins here, its got the same cover as Gallagher Academy and they train spies)**

"Oh cool" Macey replied. But that name, the picture…..OMG! I just realized something…

"What about you" Preston asked

"We're here on a Gallagher Academy exchange" Macey replied coolly. I'll have to explain my theory to them soon. Just then someone came up to us saying.

"Hi, we've been told were part of your class now and we're suppose to take you on a tour for this period" He said along with 9 other Roseville residents/students behind him.

**_Josh?_**** Oh shizzzzzzz!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

_So how'd you like it so far, please R&R. Thank you_

_**~DKST**__ (My initials)_


	2. Chapter 2-You Look Really Cute When-----

**Disclaimer:**

**Smurfette~ La, la, la, la, la, la, Being a smurf is so smurfy!**

**Cammie~ Nah, being a Gallagher Girl is IwayI better.**

**Smurfette~ Well we have Papa Smurf.**

**Zach~ Yeah so we have Jimmy-**

**Cammie~ JOSH!**

**Zach~ Yeah we have Jimmy.**

**Cammie~ Grrr, Papa Smurf doesn't own you, do you know who owns you? *Cammie raises eyebrows***

**Smurfette~ Ummmmmmmm…..**

**Zach~ Exactly.**

**Smurfette~ Well I bet you don't know who owns you.**

**Cammie~ Ummm, yeah, we do. ALLY CARTER!**

**Smurfette~ No way…..**

**Cammie~ Yes way!**

**Zach~ The very same person who made me devilishly handsome.**

**Cammie~ Yeah, dream on *Rolls eyes***

**Smurfette~ Now that you mention that…...**

_Hi yeah, 2nd chapter hope you like, R&R pleaseJ_

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie's POV:**

OHMIGOSH! JOSH! Ughhhhh I totally forgot he goes to this school. 'Way to go Cammie, you really did need a cover for this' I thought to myself.

"What was that" Asked Josh. OHMIGOSH! Did I just say that out loud!

I looked over to Bex with eyes translating 'Help and have the rest of the girls caught on yet' I looked over to the Blackthorne boys who were giving me weird looks. _No!_ No, no, no! Why does this always happen to me? It's so unfair at times, especially a time like this!

Bex replies by making eye contact which translates into 'Yeah, I'll talk don't worry, the girls understand and are underway on a plan of action to get you out of here' And with that Bex decided to say "Hi, Bex Baxter. So what's this about guides and tours sounds interesting" She said in an American accent seeing as it was probably one of the only covers we have, Bex had to be American. For some unknown reason, its just _way_ too complicated.

"Hi, nice to meet you Bex, well, I'm DeeDee and we have been assigned to be your guides since the school has made a new class where we will be learning, but we will only take that class once a day its for bonding time apparently. The rest of your classes will be on that timetable in your hands" Said DeeDee in her usual cheery voice, wonder what was making her so cheery than usual lately.

"Well, Hi but, Cammie come here" Macey said nicely, finally I thought they'd never get me out of there. Macey grabbed my wrist and then said "Where's the restroom?" She asked, they looked confused and DeeDee looked like she was going to say something. "Its a Gallagher Girl thing" Macey added onto the end before anyone or DeeDee could ask why we needed to know where the restroom was.

"Umm, just around the corner walk straight, and then to the side is the girls restroom" DeeDee said as quick as flash, I wonder if this place has any secret passageways, seeing as it is an old building. Maybe DeeDee is a bit like me, she probably knows every part of Roseville High like I know Gallagher Academy. She could know a lot of stuff she is probably the version of me for Roseville High or something...probably not. I wonder who the Blackthorne Boy version of me is.

"Thanks DeeDee, i'm Macey by the way. But you probably already knew that since i'm the senators daughter and all so...bye" She said but before DeeDee could answer me and Macey were already gone headed straight towards the restroom so she could calm my nerves.

"Breath Cammie, breath" Macey said when we got to the toilets. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had be holding (well I did realize I just choose to ignore it; 4 minutes 48 seconds I had been holding my breath; it was a new record actually).

"Ohmigosh, that was…..weird" I said still in complete shock. Why him? Why _me_. Always me! "Why?" I asked Macey.

"Awh don't worry Cam, just please make it through this day then we can eat ice-cream and sit it comfortable clothes for the rest of the day when we get back" Macey said soothingly.

"Huh?" I then said confused, was the situation _that_ bad.

"I'm sorry to brake it to you but….Josh and DeeDee are…_Official_" She said regret evident in her voice.

I put on a smile and bravely said "Awh, I'm happy for them" Which was true, I am truly happy for them. DeeDee has probably been crushing on Josh for ages, and Josh _couldn't_ get what he deserved from me. I was much too different.

"I know you're braking ever so slightly, but you are truly happy for them. Now come on what is the deal with the Blackthorne boys?" Macey asked reading me like a book _'am I really that easy to read?'_ I thought to myself.

"No but I'm especially trained to read people and before you ask yes you did just say that out loud, god Cammie learn to control you're thoughts" Macey said smugly. I face palmed myself _*slaps forehead with hand*_. "So come on what's the deal.

"Blackthorne" I said "Think about those words; Blackthorne" I said mysteriously.

"Cammie, you're making no sense" Macey asked worriedly

"Blackthorne Institute for Gifted Young Men" I said very mysteriously. **(A/N: Hey yeah like I mentioned before, Blackthorne has the same cover as Gallagher Academy and it is strictly school for spies)**

"Huh?" Macey asked now just plain confused.

"Blackthorne Institute ; same cover as Gallagher Academy. What does that tell you Macey?" I said triple the mystery hanging, rolling off my tongue naturally. I turned to look behind Macey, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Oh just tell me already before I get the other girls!" Macey practically yelled, but not too loud not to quiet. But loud enough to make me know she was frustrated.

I turned to look Macey in the eyes, finally our eyes interlocking. I stared straight into them before saying "We have some research; or should I say _hacking_ to do" And with that I walked out now seeping with confidence. Macey was behind me, she understood what I meant. We couldn't discuss this here, we needed our secure house. I eased for time to go quicker, but _one of the_ _spies' greatest enemy, is time_.

We got back to the group and I saw DeeDee with a clipboard. She was calling out the 3's we'd be in. 1 Roseville High resident 2 Gallagher girls or 2 Blackthorne Boys or mixed (1 Gallagher Girl, 1 Blackthorne Boy). This is how the pairs went:

**1. John (Roseville High) Tina and Courtney (Gallagher Girls)**

**2. Thomas (Roseville High) Alex and Mark (Blackthorne Boys)**

**3. Ellie (Roseville High) Eva and Anna (Gallagher Girls)**

**4. Lilly (Roseville High) Mick and Kim (Gallagher Girls)**

**5. Emma (Roseville High) Liam and Blake (Blackthorne Boys)**

**6. Casey (Roseville High) Liz (Gallagher Girl) and Jonas (Blackthorne Boy)**

**7. Jay (Roseville High) Grant and James (Blackthorne Boys)**

**8. Dillon (Roseville High) Zach and Nick (Blackthorne Boys)**

**9. DeeDee (Roseville High) Macey (Gallagher Girl) and Preston (Black**thorne Boy)

**10. Josh (Roseville High) Cammie and Bex (Gallagher Girls)**

Just the exact pairs I wanted them to be _(in a way, not that I didn't want Josh to be our guide…awh heck who am I kidding. I totally didn't want Josh as_ _our guide but what came next made it double the trouble)_, until _he_ disappeared. We were about to head of into our 3's and start the tour and just boring stuff like that when Zach? I think called out.

"Hey, where is our guide?" Zach said to everyone.

"Oh right Dillon's over ther-" Josh started to point somewhere, but no-one was there. I guess I was right. _**Dillon hated us**_, including the Blackthorne Boys. Why did he have to hate private schools?

"Right, so now what do we do" I said frustrated, I was _not_ in a good mood, I didn't need a smirking Blackthorne Boy to make my mood worse.

"How about….Nick go with Preston and Macey over with DeeDee. And….Zach can go with…..Us" He said, my day was going absolutely great until Josh said those freaking words. I mentally groaned. And then I groaned out load, _on purpose_.

"Seriously, Bex just kill me now or I can trade with someone else or Zach?-I think can go with another group. Tina would be happy to let him into her group. Bex, no. Just, no." I said rambling on about possible ideas, I don't know what I had against him. _I just didn't like him_.

"Awh , come on Cams. He's hot" She said simply.

"_Hahaha, no. Just no. You know how much scoffing and eye rolling what you just said deserves. I mean, no. Just no!_" I rolled my eyes as she looked at me in disbelief at what I just said.

"Cam, I guess your right, his friend Grant is _way_ hotter" She said practically collapsing from just saying his name.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you" I said. A green eyed boy with _very_ defined muscles started walking this way. I looked at him carefully, he seemed different, all the Blackthorne Boys seemed different. Okay, you got to admit he is slightly hot. But _only_ slightly. He's a civilian boy remember! Well that's what everyone apart from me is probably thinking. I knew better. I was starting to fit the puzzle pieces together, almost working it out. But then my trail of thoughts were broken.

_"Hey Gallagher Girl, you know you look really cute when you focus"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

_**Hey, Loving the reviews so I dedicated this chapter to:**_

_**SHADOW1999**_

_**TheGhostOfTheFuture**_

_**cammieXzachxx**_

_**Shimmery Diamond**_

_**Goode-Lover**_

_**Zach-Goode' **_

_**Guest**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. They keep me inspiredJ Please review! R&RJ**_

_**And I got a the last line's inspiration from one of the deleted scenes from 'Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy'. Check out the deleted scenes, might use a few of the ideas for them. Anyways that's to the Favoriters and Followers and Reviewers and Favorite Author-ers! YOU'RE AMAZING!**_

_**~DKST**_


	3. Chapter 3-Wait……you………

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay I'm just gonna come out and say it…. I'm obviously not Ally Carter because if I was you beyatches would be bowing down to me ;) (sorry you're not really beyatches but I like saying the phrase)**

**_Hey guys, sorry no Zach POV yet or Josh POV, I'm going to try keep it as a Cammie's POV thing unless necessary. May do a bit of Bex's POV, Macey's POV, Liz's POV etc. But for now it will be Cammie. So yeah…BEGIN_****!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie's POV:**

"Excuse me?" I said looking at this Zeke? Zayn? No it was Zach! I was obviously annoyed that he stopped my trail of thoughts. I had nearly figured what had been bugging me, since we met them, out.

"I said 'Hey Gallagher Girl, you know you look really cute when you focus' Its true though" He said with no lie detected. I was starting to blush until I forced myself to stop blushing. I then started to say something back to him, when he suddenly said "What were thinking about to make you focus that much, eh? Was it me I wouldn't be surprised if it was me though" He said cockily with a wink on the end. I was definitely not blushing anymore. He is so cocky you wouldn't believe it and I've known him for…16 minutes 43 seconds. He must be a player. So all I did was scoff and roll my eyes at him. He smirked!

"Haha, are you being serious, haha, in your dreams" I started to say, when at the end of the sentence I burst out laughing. Soon enough Bex was laughing with me, we couldn't breath. Next Macey had joined us and we were doubling over in laughter. Then Liz came, and so on and so on until all the Gallagher Girls were on the floor doubled over in laughter.

"Oh" Bex started saying but she failed and started laughing again.

"EM" Macey said next but failed to finish so someone else finished for her.

"Gee" Liz said but then as Bex and Macey couldn't finish neither could she.

"That" Tina stated nearly sober, but then she doubled over in laughter like Bex, Macey and Liz

"Is" Anna said, but she followed in the footsteps of Bex, Macey, Liz and Tina because as soon as she said that she was bursting out in laughter again. With the rest of the girls.

"Way" And that was said by Eva, but like the rest she fell into the pattern of only one word and started laughing again.

"Too" And this was said by Courtney who doubled over in laughter as soon as she said the word just like Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina Anna and Eva.

"Funny" And this was Mick who then burst out laughing afterwards. We were going to die soon if we didn't take any breaths from laughing this hard. All the boys were looking at us totally confused and some of the Roseville girls had some understanding of what was happening.

"To" This was said by Kim and then she was back to laughing like Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina, Anna, Eva, Courtney and Mick.

"Handle" I then blurted finally taking a breath after the laughing. All the girls went silent. But it didn't last long because exactly 1.36589537333568 seconds later we had burst out laughing, AGAIN! By now the boys were completely blank and didn't understand a thing. The Roseville girls were laughing a bit with us. I smiled even more at that. WE HAD MADE SOME ROSEVILLE FRIENDS! So it wouldn't be too hard to fit in here seeing as some of the Roseville girls already like us. Yay!

"What!?" Grant finally shouted after about 5 minutes (5 minutes 23 seconds later to be exact) after we started laughing.

"This isn't normal! Why are the girls like this. I don't understand" The geeky looking kid called Jonas said. 'He would be perfect for Liz' I thought to myself and thankfully it stayed in my head. Liz stopped laughing (only for a bit though because she still wasn't completely sober).

"Well, it is understandable, see the Roseville girls understand. I thought you went to a school for 'gifted young men'" Liz then said, making sure she emphasized 'gifted young men'. We stopped laughing then looked to stare at Liz. "What we're not at Gallagher anymore" She said innocently. We all burst out laughing, even the Roseville girls. Since the Roseville girls probably understood what Liz meant because even thought we're spies, we're still teenage girls.

"Oh EM gee" Bex said wiping away a tear after 7 minutes and 53 seconds of total laughter. We were starting to sober up and in the next minute we had all sobered up.

"Right so then what's so funny" Grant asked looking eager to know the answer, oh god...Boys what are they like, can't they mind their own business.

"Well why the hell would she be thinking about this Zeke kid" Macey answered but there was also another reason for our laughter actually.

"Zayn" I corrected Macey for my mistake but turns out i was the one would made the mistake as well as Macey, too funny.

"Zach actually" He spoke up. This caused the girls and boys to start laughing. It hurt so much, my stomach was inching closer and closer to exploding and i was definitely going to have cramps in a bit. "Why wouldn't she think of me" Zach then said to distract everyone from the whole laughing thing.

"Cammie's under strict orders from…Our trustees to not think about/like/have any personal relationship with anyone during this exchange to Roseville" Bex then said completely sober and serious like she had recited it 100 times before, which she had from the letter we got. Well 93 times she read it, but hey, who's counting.

"Oh, why's that" Nick said wanting to know. Uh oh! Can't the boys mind their own business.

"That my friend it classified" Tina answered. I looked at her in shock, she would normally be the first one to spread it around. She must have noticed my shocked expression because then she added "What? We're sisters, I may be a gossip queen at Gallagher but I know when to shut my mouth here" She said with a reassuring smile, I smile back at her and went to hug her. She hugged back, it was nice knowing your sister (not literally, but she's a Gallagher sister and those sister's are better, most of the time) had your back.

"Why's it classified, isn't classified the term they use for spies or something" Zach asked with curiosity in his face. OH EM GEE! He was on to us, we needed to throw him off our track and quick.

So I had an eye conversation with the girls, not even the Roseville girls could understand. I filled my eyes with amusement so that if they were who I thought they were they would just think I found what they said funny or something. I then sent a message to the Gallagher Girls with my eyes saying.

'He's on to us, I have a hunch on what Blackthorne is. But I'll discuss that later. Now to plan D. Just play along, I'll start Bex next then the rest just pile in when you feel like it's the right time. For now me and Bex will mock them'(well your wondering why there isn't a plan B or C, there is B or C plans going all the way down the alphabet. But each plan had a situation so D situation was; they're onto us.) So plan D was officially a go, go. 'GO' I said that all with my eyes. I then burst out laughing.

"Haha, you actually believe in spies" I started laughing even more, then the other Gallagher Girls joined in with me catching my vibe quickly.

"OH EM GEE, Zeke, can't believe you actually believe in spies and the word classified is so overrated. It's why Gallagher Girls use the word, we made the word classified go into overrated-ation so it is definitely overrated. We practically invented the term 'overrated'" Said Bex wiping some tears away from all the laughter going around.

"Well, you know how my mom is a magazine columnist, I heard there is a spy school for boys somewhere in Maine" Tina then said, I wonder whether that rumor was actually true or not. But judging by all the boys posture when Tina said it and how they tensed. My theory was probably right. I carried on laughing and i clutched my stomach because of how much i was laughing at the boy's expressions.

"Omg, yeah. A boys spy school, but that is so sexist. There should be a girls one, girls could be twice as good as spying as boys. But I guess we live in a world full of sexist, pompous, jerks these days" Said Macey still laughing but we all knew we were mocking the boys in our own little Gallagher Girls way.

"Wonder what the boy spies would look like" Said all the Gallagher Girls together, we burst out laughing then we all shouted "JINX" at the same time while then afterwards bursting into more fits of giggles we are so sisters (but not blood related ones).

"I reckon boy spies would be the hottest people on earth, even hotter than One Direction!" Nick said smugly and he noted how he practically complemented himself. This made the girls either laugh or go completely sober because 1) The girls had caught on about my hunch and noticed how he complimented about himself or 2) They were completely furious how they could compare themselves to One Direction. I was obviously 2 along with Macey, Tina, Courtney, Anna, Eva and Kim. And Bex was 1 with Liz and Mick. So 7 of us were completely serious while 3 of us were still laughing our heads off. There were murmurs coming from Macey, Tina, Anna, Eva, Courtney and Kim they went something like 'Haha, boys spies compared to one direction beyatch please' and 'Please don't make me go get the directioners' or 'You seriously trying to tell me there are hotter people other than One Direction'. They all went along the lines of that, I on the other hand decided to voice my thoughts and then i said.

"You do realize how gay that sounded Nick, gosh anyone would think you want a boy spy to yourself by the way you're going. AND NOW FREAKING WAY ARE THE BOY SPIES HOTTER THAN ONE DIRECTION, THERE IS JUST LIKE NO WAY!" I said then shouted at Nick, he and the boys were definitely _not_ hotter than One Direction (okay maybe they are just don't tell any directioners I said that, they'd kill me limb from limb. (I May be a spy girl but directioners I can't handle). Then Macey decided to voice her thoughts.

"Nick how could you say the male spies are hotter than ONE DIRECTION! I mean like seriously Nick, you trying to get us to kill you" Macey said very calmly, which scared me. She obviously thought Preston was hotter that One Direction but she'd never admit it. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, Gallagher, Blackthorne and Roseville were laughing with the Gallagher Girls (but of course it was only the 9 Roseville Students). They were also laughing at my 'Nick you're so gay' comment. OH EM GEE! What if he was!

"Okay, you've been here 15 minutes and all you've been doing is just laughing and talking. You have a tour to go on don't you?" The headmaster had said but didn't wait for an answer. "Well then I suggest you all go then" The headmaster of Roseville High said, since everyone was in class apart from us because we have the tour. There were a lot of 'okay sir's and 'yes headmaster's said between us. Then we went of in our groups for the tour. Me, Bex, Josh and Zeke? Zayn? No Zach! That was it Zach. I keep forgetting his name.

We stopped in front of a painting, and I didn't know who/what it was until josh said.

"This is the founder of Roseville High" He said while pointed to the painting. I couldn't help but notice that it look a bit similar to the display where it shows Gillian Gallagher. Could it have a secret passageway leading out of the school? It would be cool if Roseville and Gallagher had this same feature. I started wondering if there were any other secret passageways when Zach (yes I remembered his name) called for me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, is it really that interesting to look at?" He asked, I was about to say something spy like but then my reflexes caught up and came up with a good lie. But it also helped that part of it was true.

"It's semi-interesting to look at, it just reminds me of Gallagher Academy because they has a similar display of the founder of Gallagher Academy" I told him but didn't tell him why I was that interested.

"Oh really? You looked deep in thought for a minute or two" He then said smoothly.

"Really? I hadn't realized" I then said, but that was obviously a lie because I'm always aware of my environment around me. I was deep in thought for exactly 1 minutes and 36 seconds.

"Well I'm not complaining because like I said, you look cute when you focus" Zach said trying to flirt. Notice the _trying to flirt._ I have to admit, I HATE FLIRTING, it's just really weird, but it does depends on the factors though.

"Zach shut up!" I said, well more like hissed frustrated.

"Oh you're also cute when you're mad" He said, obviously not getting my vibe.

"WELL IF I'M CUTE WHEN I'M MAD THEN I'M BOUND TO BE FREAKING ADORABLE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP" I shouted at him, it's called PMS-ing. Plus I already didn't like this guy, he creeps me out.

"Whoa, take a chill pill" He told me trying to calm me down.

"Zeke! Zayn? Zeke? ZACH! Whatever!" I then shouted. Bex then came up to us and made me calm down, she turned to Zach.

"Zach you don't tell a girl to calm down if you're the one who made her angry. It's just like stabbing Cammie then telling her to stop bleeding. I thought boys would have figured that out by now" Bex said in her best 'duh!' voice.

We walked around for a bit more and stopped to look at some things, Zach said he need the toilet so me, Bex and Josh were waiting for him out side the toilets near some lockers. He had been there for a while and I don't really remember him entering the toilets. Bex was talking to Josh, when all of a sudden I saw something out of the corner of my eyes.

I saw irregular pattern shapes in the wall to my right. Bex knew the look I had in my eyes, so she started to distract Josh while I went to check the irregular pattern in the wall out.

I made it look as casual as possible. I went to lean up against it and then leaned on some specific places in the pattern on the wall. And then I knew I was going to fall as the wall slid aside, almost as quiet as a mouse I couldn't believe it didn't make much noise. But then again I did believe it. I braced myself for the fall but it never came, surprisingly.

I felt strong arms placed around my waist as if they were meant to be, it was almost like a hug from behind (girls love hugs from behind). But then again they had probably just caught me and I'm probably reading too many sappy love stories which would never happen in real life (or as real as a spies life can get). I slowly stabled myself to see who was there. I then started saying

_"Wait…..you…"_

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated I'm working on one story already up and then one I'm going to write a couple of chapters for and then upload.**

**Sorry for the delay, but who do you think it is. Exactly who you think it is but not who you think it is as well.**

**R&R (Read and Review) please means the world to me and keeps me motivated.**

**~DKST**


	4. Chapter 4-Macey spill………

**Disclaimer:**

**I think we can agree ii am definitely not Ally Carter….So ALLY CARTER owns all**

_Hey this is the next chapter, I know you were expecting Zach…..But you're probably right…._

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie's POV:**

"Hey Cammie" Came a voice that _so_ did not match the arms I felt around my waist earlier. I looked around my surroundings, and then that's when I saw her…DeeDee. I'm so stupid, and I call myself a spy. I saw Zach In front of me, and I worked it out; Zach caught me and then DeeDee spoke out to me. Why were they here? And then I remember my hunch about DeeDee and how she could probably be Roseville High's version of me. But then I remembered what I was meant to be doing, so I got into character.

"Oh hey… What is this…EWWW! Cobwebs" I said pretending to hate the cobwebs well in fact I don't mind them, I like the cobwebs if anything.

"Oh….This is a secret passageway" DeeDee said unsure. "Or was until you two found it" She then muttered but I chose not to answer in case it looked suspicious that I could hear what she said when she muttered it really quietly.

"Wait how did you get in here" Zach then asked me.

"I could say the same for you" I retorted but then remembered my cover. "I was just leaning against the wall waiting for you to come out of the 'toilets' but then I fell and now I'm here" I said making sure he knew I had put air quotes around 'toilets'.

"Well…" Zach started but couldn't finish.

"Well…..what. This is my secret passageway guys. Don't tell anyone about it please" DeeDee pleaded, I guess this was the place she went where she could be the un-cheerful DeeDee. I couldn't blame her though, imagine having to be happy all the time. You had to cry sometime, right?

"I won't tell anyone, I don't think I could get into this passageway again anyways guys. I got in by accident" I said using my cover well and lying so smoothly not even the top CIA agents could tell.

"I won't tell and I'm sorry but how I got in is classified" He said and then smirked. _SMIRKED!_

"Classified is _so_ overrated" I said dragging out the 'so' to make it sound out of fashion.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the who 'Gallagher Girls practically invented overrated' thing" He said, omg boys would never understand girl talk. I rolled my eyes.

"So how do we get out" I said then looked at my watch "we have like a few minutes until we have to get to first class" I said, of course I didn't need to look at my watch but I had to stay in cover for this mission.

"Umm, just push that brick over there and you'll be out" DeeDee said, that reminded me where is her group.

"DeeDee, where's you're group" Zach said voicing my thoughts.

"They were arguing so I decided to slip away, I bet they're still arguing now" DeeDee said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why were they arguing" I asked even though I probably already knew it was about Macey or something like that. "Was it about Macey, I bet it was about Macey" I then added instead of her having to answer.

"Yeah, but this is proper jealousy, not that 'she-so-likes-me-better jealousy it the 'I-need-to-have-her-by-my-side-or-I-die type of jealousy" DeeDee said in a pained voice. Whoa, poor Macey. She's going to have to deal with that throughout the whole semester and we agreed no boys. Although we didn't say you could flirt or lead them on…..

"I'm really happy for you by the way" I then blurted. Zach looked at me strangely, while DeeDee looked at me confused.

"What for me or her" Zach said pointing between himself and DeeDee. Obviously he had no clue while DeeDee was catching on a bit.

"…Wait what are you talking about…" DeeDee asked confused.

"I'm talking to DeeDee you doofus" I said to Zach and then turned to DeeDee.

"Well, excuse me but you could make it clearer next time" Zach said in a sassy voice, obviously trying to take the Mickey. I scoffed and rolled my eyes then started talking to DeeDee.

"For you and Josh. I'm happy for you and Josh, I can tell you've liked him for a while, maybe forever but that's a guess, and I could tell when I was Josh's girlfriend. I'm really happy, I hope it goes well. You're so cute together" I said in like one whole breath. DeeDee blushed.

"Really? Thanks, but how did you know" DeeDee asked while blushing but she was also confused.

"Try having a Macey around" I joked and laughed, she laughed along with me.

"Is it really that easy to tell though" DeeDee asked embarrassed. At first I didn't understand what she meant. "Back when you and Josh were girlfriend/boyfriend. Was it really that easy to tell I liked him" She then clarified. I understood and then thought about my answer.

"No it wasn't that easy but you know being a girl with a Macey McHenry trying to teach me about boy's after being stuck in an all girls' school for years helps with knowing the body language someone has when they like someone" I answered as carefully as I could, just in case I let anything spy like escape my mouth, plus it was all true.

"Ah, good, I don't want to be that easy to read" She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Well, as much as I'm liking this conversation, we should go now" Zach said already pushing the brick and standing back so the wall could slide open.

"Okay" Me and DeeDee said in unison. You know DeeDee could be a potential Gallagher Girl, but as I know not every nice civilian can be a Gallagher Girl or go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

We got out of there and resumed our tours after saying good luck to DeeDee. We walked up to Josh and Bex, he was still distracted by Bex and she was talking about…I don't actually know what the heck she was talking about.

"Hey Cam" She looked at her watch "We should probably get going now" She then said.

"Yeah 2nd period (AN/ Please correct me if I'm wrong I don't live or go to school in America, I want to live there when I'm older or go to school I just want out of the UK. So correct me because I'm still trying to figure out the American lingo like how Americans say candy instead of sweets or chips instead of crisps or fries instead of chips and how you have grades when the UK has years or how you say soccer instead of football and football instead of rugby (rugby's similar enough to football in America so…). I just want the world to be the same so it's not confusing.) starts in a few minutes so we should probably head back to the front office now" Josh said then led us to the front office.

Once we reach near enough around there we heard shouting. It was that Nick kid and Preston (I already met Preston a while ago but I didn't know he went to Blackthorne) arguing. Ah, this was probably the argument DeeDee was talking about for between Nick and Preston. And we walked in view we saw that DeeDee was in between Nick and Preston trying to separate them and Nick and Preston were at each others throat's and Macey was just standing there shell shocked. Which is bad for a Gallagher Girl but great for a Gallagher Student.

"Whoa, boys calm down. Macey's not up for dating at the moment so if you'd quieten down please" I said getting in between the boys and succeeding because they stopped arguing when they heard what I said.

"FINE!" They both shouted at each other. And then went off but they both headed in Zach's direction since he was the only Blackthorne Boy here so far and then they saw that they were both headed in the same direction. They both grunted and went to stand in the furthest corners away from each other.

"Thanks Cammie, don't know what I would have done if they started punching. Turns out the argument got worse when I left" DeeDee came up to me and said it graciously.

"Oh yeah thanks for that by the way" Macey grumbled.

"Sorry about that, I just needed to get out of there" DeeDee said to Macey and Macey was okay after that apology.

"MACEY!" Bex shouted at her, we all turned to look at Bex with confused faces. "Details at lunch okay" Bex said and the boys groaned, they obviously didn't like the fact that girls like to gossip.

"Got a problem boys" Macey asked and the boys shook their heads. We waited until the bell went signalling class was over and another one was to start. All the girls walked to the classes together. We now had Physics top class (which apparently was the hardest class here at Roseville). We walked in and went up to the teacher.

"Hello, we're the new transfers" We told the teacher, who gave us the Gallagher glare. Oh god, why'd we have a judgmental teacher, oh well best make the most of it.

"You can go take your seats, there are seats for you near the back" She told us while giving us the Gallagher glare, maybe we should have gotten a cover. We took our seats at the back. I understand why people say this is the hardest class at Roseville. They were learning things from two grades above them, but we learnt this in 8th grade (because we learnt all the normal things back in 7th grade and moved on to stuff like this in 8th). She handed out the sheets and told us to get to it.

"You may leave this class once you've finished this double paged sheet" She told us all thinking it would take us forever and even long after the bell had gone.

I took a look at the sheet, yup definitely see why they call this hard. But as we're Gallagher Girls we finished in the first ten minutes but not at the same time. Macey then got up deciding to take the risk, she got up and got her bag picked up her sheet and dumped it on the teachers desk.

"What do you think you're doing" She asked Macey. Macey just shrugged.

"Leaving" She said pointing to the doors. I had to stifle a laugh, deciding to take the risk and help her out. I got up making sure to drag my chair to make everyone face me got my bag picked up my sheet and dumped it on my desk then went to join Macey.

"I think the whole class heard when you said 'You may leave this class once you've finished this double paged sheet' And I think we've made it clear that we've finished the sheet so we're leaving" I said, this was completely unlike me, but I'm trying out something new for Roseville High, to be confident and not the Chameleon for once.

The girls took this as their chance to leave as well. They all got up and took their bags and picked up their sheets and dumped them on her desk one by one. We were about to leave when the teacher (who I think was called Professor Towers) said.

"Girls you can't leave the school, you can get in but not out. Not until school finishes" Professor Towers said in a-matter-of-fact-ly voice.

"I think we'll manage fine thank you" Bex said and then we walked off.

"Okay how do we get out" Liz said. "It would be a good time to leave but-Cammie, do you know a way out" Liz said then all the girls turned to me.

"I think I may have a clue" I said as we walked to the display of the founder of Roseville High. I push the corner of the portrait and then the other corners then did a few other complicated stuff when the wall slid aside. "Our way out ladies" I said and we all went through the secret passageway and it closed behind us. We walked through until we were outside and agreed to take the cars and then get back here 10 minutes after the lunch bell.

We got into the cars and drove to our home for the next 31 days. We parked and then went inside. It was cosy and warm the house had a nice feel to it. We just started talking about random stuff for the next ten minutes in the living room, we were either on one of the 2 couches or sprawled across the warm carpeted floor, while Disney channel was in the background (don't judge, there wasn't anything good on). We were just talking when I piped up.

"Okay another one hour to burn 30 minutes left to just do any random things and then to get ourselves dolled up" I said everyone turned to me in shock. "I'm just trying a new me, you know someone confident. But it's only for Roseville High okay, I'll be back to Cammie when we get back to Gallagher2 They all nodded their heads in understanding.

"So what did you want to tell us about Blackthorne" Liz said and everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone here knew me too well for it to be healthy.

"I'll tell you after but first…." I said. But then all the Gallagher Girls caught my drift and then we all said in unison with Macey looking frightened but ready. She knew this was coming and how come Nick knows her.

_"Macey spill….."_

* * *

**Hey guys**

**I know Cammie is a bit out of character but it seemed more interesting that way and then next chapter it will explain Macey's POV (someone different's POV instead of Cammie's for a change).**

**Please check out my other story 'Operative Book' And please Review.**  
**If I get reviews I write quicker.**

**~DKST**


	5. Chapter 5-Nooo!

**Disclaimer:**

**As much as I want to be Ally Carter, I'm not…..So all rights go to Ally Carter for the Characters in this.**

**Hi, just want to say that the reviewers are amazing, don't think I don't read them because I do and I have to say I smile whenever I get a new review. So sorry haven't updated will try to update when I can (every other day should be the regular thing). But I'm a bit like Macey McHenry, my parents expect me to do this and that, so I'm the family Rebel in my whole family (it includes cousins as well) so I get into trouble a lot, but I get off the hook easily, got into trouble two days ago…..but I'm back and sooner than I thought!**

**Answer some questions:**

**Yes I do live in the UK, but now its November its freezing like 3-10 degrees (the 10 degrees is if we're lucky to have a bit of the sun). It is nice here scenic and all but I'd rather be somewhere with nice weather like the USA.**

**Macey may have 2 boyfriends, just find out in this chapter.**

**Loving the new words;))) you know who you are. If you don't the username is Meee**

**If I haven't included your review I did still read it but I have a short amount of time to get 6 pages of A4 down on the laptop.**  
**So let the writing begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Macey's POV:**

I knew this was coming as soon as Cammie said "I'll tell you after but first…" and then all 9 of their heads turned to look at me. I knew I looked scared, it's a bad trait for a spy to look scared.

_"Macey spill….."_ They all said at the same time, in sync. Which is kind of creepy. I knew I had to spill what's going on between me, Preston and Nick. But there's no harm in wanting to play innocent. So I put on my innocent face.

"What are you guys talking about" I said with a very convincing innocent voice. But then I saw Bex's face, and I got scared.

**Bex's POV:**

IS SHE SERIOUSLY TRYING TO PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME! DETAILS! I NEEDED DETAILS! FAST!

So I did the thing I first thought of…..

Macey's POV:

Bex pounced at me and shouted commands to the other girls such as 'Chair. NOW!', 'Rope. I need rope', Someone get me her make-up supplies' I really hoped that was so I could give her a makeover. But no such luck. I tried to flip her off me but she wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried.

She sat me on a chair and tied the knots extra hard to make sure I couldn't escape. And she got my make-up supplies and put them in front of my face. What was she doing?

"You know if you're going to give me a makeover as torture it won't work. I love makeovers" I stated simply thinking I had the upper hand on this, but I knew Bex had something up her sleeve.

"Haha, no. That would just be heaven for you. Instead I'm going to do this….." Bex said mischievously. Okay now I was slightly more scared. Bex picked up one of my favorite eyeliner sticks but thankfully it wasn't my overall favorite really expensive and amazing eyeliner stick. She walked up to me and right in front of my face she snapped it.

"NOOOO!" I shouted when she snapped it. Bex decided to go on and she crumbled most of it in her hands. "Why! Punish me not my beautiful make-up supplies" I cried out trying to get loose from this.

"Details. And I want the NOW!" Bex said calmly but she shouted the last part. Okay, enough of the whole' playing innocent' thing. I sighed.

"Okay guys" As I said this I had their full attention._ "Well….."_ I started saying.

"Well I obviously met Preston at the beginning of the summer when my parents and his parents decided on joining the running together….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***FLASHBACK***

_"Darling, straighten out your clothes. The wrinkles in the make you look so second class, we wouldn't want that now. Would we?" My so-call mother told me._

_"Ugh, fine whatever" I said while straightening out my clothes. We would be meeting the 'Winters' today as a family. My dad is going to be in the election (McHenry/Winters election) with Preston's dad._

_We were outside their house and preparing for them to answer the door because minutes earlier we had just rang the doorbell so they knew they had visitors, which they hopefully knew was us._

_My mother told me I had to meet Preston Winters and somehow get involved with him. But I've seen pictures and there is no way I'm going to 'get involved' with him in anyway, apart from maybe being friends but that's all. The door opened to reveal Preston's parents and himself._

_"Come in, come on in" Said Preston's father in a cheery voice. Way to cheery voice._

_'This is going to be the death of me' I thought to myself._

_"Why don't the teenagers go up and have fun, but not too much fun" My mum said teasingly adding a wink on to the end of that sentence. I knew it was an act my mum liked to pull. I mentally threw up in my head and slightly shuddered at the thought of me having 'fun' with Preston._

_"Whatever" I said to my mum. I then turned to Preston's parents and put on my smile and happy voice. "It was very nice meeting you" I said with a shake of the hands. I then went past them and went upstairs with Preston following behind. If I was a normal girl I wouldn't have heard it but I did._

_I heard Preston's dad say "well she's very charming"._

_'You have no idea' I thought to myself then I turned to Preston. "Okay what is there to do in this wonderful house" I said and made sure he knew I was over exaggerating when I said 'wonderful'._

_"Ummmm, we could…..watch a movie" Preston suggested but I only shook my head._

_"Nah, movie's bore me. Anything else?" I stated then asked him._

_"We could go and play table tennis" He said while smiling. 'You know now that you think about it, he's not that bad' I thought in my head. I've been thinking a lot in my head for the past few days…_

_"Yeah sure, it sounds fun" I said back to Preston daringly. We walked to the garden which had a table tennis table in it along with other sports equipment. We each grabbed a paddle. Mine being blue, Preston's paddle being red._

_"So this is it-" Preston started saying but then I finished the sentence for him._

_"Be prepared to die loser" I said, we shared a look._

_"GAME ON!" We both jokingly shouted at the same time. Preston served and I returned. I won the first point when I hit Preston in the face with the table tennis ball (You know like on Wii Sports Resort when you play table tennis and you can hit people's faces if you have enough skill). We continued the match and I won, Preston's not actually a bad guy. After the match we went to go sit on a swing set in his garden (I really need to get one. Swings are really good for thinking on). We were silent for a few minutes until he said._

_"You know there is a pretty reasonable reason why I like Spiderman" He told me. I raised and eyebrow. And he just nodded as if to say 'I'm telling the truth-want me to tell you'._

_"Go on then, shoot" I said and then he continued his story._

_"I take a liking to Spiderman because I've always thought superheroes were cool" He said but I interrupted before he could say anymore._

_"Pretty-reasonable-reason my ass" I said while swinging higher, don't blame me. I never really got a chance to swing when I was young._

_"No listen" He said in a demanding voice._

_"Fine, shoot…again" I said in a I-can't-be-bothered-to-argue-or-decline voice._

_"Well, they're cool" He said picking up from where he left off, I just scoffed and he gave me a look and I just put my hands up in surrender. "And to think they are selfless and do good for the rest of the human kind without asking for anything in return. I'd like to be like that, but the most realistic thing close to being a superhero is a spy. But we all know they don't exist" He told me. It was a pretty reasonable reason and I didn't know Preston could be like that. I also didn't know he wanted to be a spy._

_"Yeah too bad spies don't exist" I said sighing and I swore I saw a glint in his eyes. But I chose to ignore it. After that we talked more about random stuff and just enjoyed ourselves. I had the most fun I've had in a while since the school days at Gallagher. He was cool and fun to be around and all I could think was._

**_'This is a start of a beautiful friendship'_**

***FLASHBACK OVER***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WOW! Really" Cammie asked. The rest of the girls were listening and Liz was taking notes in her notebook.

"Very interesting, a glint you say" Liz said while looking up from her notebook.

"Yup, why?" I stated then asked.

"This means my theory is correct" Cammie said while rubbing her hands together evilly. I had spent 7 minutes 34 seconds and 45 milliseconds explaining that of how I met Preston. We all knew not to ask Cammie yet about that yet so Tina turned to me.

"Okay so that's Preston. What about Nick?" She asked all curiously, Tina had changed during this trip. Most of us have I guess they're covers all in all but I guess Tina got less gossipier. Us ten have gotten closer and are now un-blood related sisters.

"Yeah, how did you meet Nick. As far as I can tell you have no connections with him" Anna spoke up. She was correct, I have no connection with Nick apart from that day…

"Hello Macey…" Mick said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Spill already" Eva said. I guess I had to tell them what happened during my summer. What happen 2 weeks before school began again.

"Okay here's what happened…Well as you see me and Preston got  
pretty close…" I started.

"Would that be best friend close or boyfriend close" Courtney asked me. That question I had no answer to.

"Because we saw Preston arguing with Nick and you said you and Preston got pretty close" Kim started and she has a point. "But how much time did you spend together after that, as in you and Preston" Kim the added, it was a pretty good question.

"Well after we met we spent 3 weeks 4 days together before the incident…" I said but trailed off not really sure how to explain.

"What incident" They all asked at the same time. Which is starting to get really creepy.

_"Well…."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***FLASHBACK***

_I was starting to get really bored with all my bodyguards they're everywhere. All around, and they won't leave me alone. Sure, they're handy when I comes to the shopping but not very handy when you just want to be alone. My parents have bumped up the security because they were in the middle of campaigning for an election. I personally think it's stupid because I can take care of myself. But of course my parents don't know that._

_So there I was trying to bring my inner chameleon out; and it was working, very well I might add. I stuck to the shadows a bit then went out and blended no-one recognized me, I was wearing something Cammie would wear and doing stuff she would do. I was just walking around D.C. where the next stop of the campaign trail was._

_A phone vibrated in my pocket and I picked it up and I was head of my security. My head of security was a women so she knew about Gallagher and she would help me train during the summer while on the campaign trail. You know simple things; Brush passes, being able to talk into a comms unit without actually moving your lips, you know stuff like that. She knew I could take care of myself but she still worried because I wasn't aloud to give away my cover. My cover is rich heiress if you're wondering._

_Jenny, head of my security, would always check up on me when I did these disappearing acts and she would cover for me most of the time. I put it to my ear._

_"Hey Jenny, what's shaking" I asked Jenny with a happy voice. She is one of those people who knew the real me. The me the outside world didn't get to know._

_"Hi, not much just checking up on you like always" Jenny said calmly she knew she didn't have to worry._

_"Well I'm still in D.C. if you're worried about that" I said into my phone "Just walking around, you know, pretending to be Cammie the Chameleon" I said in a joking tone._

_"Well just be careful, you never know what could happen" She said to me._

_"Don't worry, I'm actually quite bored now. I'll be back there soon. Bye" I said._

_"Bye, take care" She said and then we both hung up at the same time._

_I looked around my surroundings everything suddenly got more…Gloomy, eerie, scary and weird. It didn't feel safe anymore and I felt eyes. Eyes looking at me, exactly 7 pairs of eyes. And that's when I realized that I should get out of there and into the crowd full of people, to a place where those eyes couldn't get me. But it was too late._

_I got pulled into a nearby alleyway to where I was standing before I could even move my feet. But then I strangely felt another pairs of eyes, eyes that were good not bad. Suddenly all seven eyes showed up and began to tackle me. I couldn't fight with the eighth pair of eyes watching me. What if they went straight to the tabloids? So I did what I used to do best. Act like a rich heiress. I screamed but the scream wasn't loud enough and didn't get far enough because we were in an alleyway. But I'm sure the eighth pair of eyes heard me, the good eyes not the bad scary ones. I screamed again just in case._

_"Shut up!" One of the people in black told me. They slapped at napotine patch on my forehead but I quickly reacted and took it off. But I still felt a bit drowsy and all I could really see was a guy my age fighting of seven people. I started swaying and I grabbed on to the wall. I saw that there were only 3 people in black left. One of them pull out a knife and I screamed._

_**"Nooo!"**_

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah so sorry, wasn't sure how to put this into words…..**  
**I'm also sorry I left you on a cliffy might update tomorrow but I'll try update A.S.A.P**

**So what do you think is going to happen. Please review :D**

**If I don't update…..I have no excuse so please don't kill me. Unless that excuse is that I got into trouble then yes I do have an excuse but other than that…..No excuse :L**

**I am also working on other stories I haven't uploaded on to the fan fiction website. I accept criticisms towards my work and towards my English; punctuation, grammar you know stuff like that. This chapter is longer than I expected, I try to make every chapter at least 1000 words. So yeah…are long chapters good(e) or bad?**

**Anyways I'm loving One Direction; TAKE ME HOME, Taylor Swift; RED and Selena Gomez; WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN!**

**So bye guys and gals!**

**~DKST**


	6. Author's Note!

Hi guys,

You will probably kill me for not updating in...how many months now? School has gotten busier and harder. But good news! Its half term and i will update frequently:)))) I will waste my time, and yours, trying to explain why i haven't been updating, but that will take forever! So lets leave it with school.

Yours truly,

DKST:)


End file.
